


Priorities

by imthepunchlord



Series: Reversed [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reverser au, Silly, easily distracted cat is easily distracted, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: What's the opposite of being focused? Being easily distracted.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first of a small series that resolves around Reverser and LB dealing with different partners and the opposites of who they are.

Ladybug had the basics of Reverser’s power down. Making the opposite of someone or something. Where she was precise and efficient, she was now made into an even worse clutz. Really, while this is familiar, she doesn't think she's ever been this bad. But, that's the idea Reverser had, make the efficient inefficient.

And by extension, same goes to her calculating partner, who was also pretty efficient. How to make her calculating, poised, and near intimidating partner inefficient? Make one characteristic the opposite of who he is. Who was once focused and distant, now was one of the most easily distracted and the touchiest person Ladybug has ever come across.

“My Queen,” Chat whispered, awe lacing his voice as he stopped.

Ladybug shifted, looking around for Reverser, high on alert. “What is it?” she asked, her voice quiet and weary.

“Balloons,” he blurted out, eyes set across from where a man was handing out balloons to kids. Ladybug allowed her head to drop on Chat’s shoulder, something between a growl and a groan coming out of her.

Chat shifted, hefting her up higher to he can rub his cheek against her hair. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Focus, I'll focus.”

“If you can,” she said, her voice soft, bordering a tired note. She wouldn't be too upset if he couldn't, understanding that this situation was outside both of their control. They just had to make the best of it and do what they could.

“So, where to, My Queen?” Chat wondered.

Ladybug squirmed in his hold, rising up so her chin barely brushed the top of his head. She ignored it when he nudged her jaw, silently pleading for pets. Licking her lips, Ladybug murmured, “Reverser is also upset with Nathaniel. He would also try and find him too. If we want to find Reverser, we need to find Nathaniel. And Nathaniel, who's upset, would go to his best friend.”

Chat’s ear twitched against her cheek. He said, “You always seem to know people so well. How do you know people so well?”

She smiled slightly, an edge of a grimace gracing the corner of it. This was possibly the first time Chat ever brushed up on secrecy, a wonder of who she was. Neither of them ever really talked about it before, and of course, with his wandering mind today, would it be brought up. Carefully, she reached up to poke the faux ear, feeling it twitch against her finger.

“Maybe,” she said, “I'll tell you when we get Reverser’s aluma.”

Chat didn’t respond immediately, staring out with contemplation. He knew just as she did that once this was over, he wouldn't know her answer. He would still be curious, but focused and devoted once more, he wouldn't dare ask. There was safety in secrecy. Both accepted and embraced the caution the kwamis stressed.

With a soft sigh, he asked, “Where to?”

“The Louvre,” she answered immediately. “That's where Alix will be.”

With a determined nod, Chat started off towards the museum, only the stop suddenly bouncing Ladybug’s chin on top of his head making them both wince and almost sending Ladybug to the ground. By his fast grab, she was saved from the small fall.

“Chat?” she asked, concerned.

“Gelado,” he whispered, bright eyes set on a small, corner shop.

Ladybug sighed, slouching on his back. It really was going to be a long day today.


End file.
